Young Love
by LeiliPattz
Summary: One-shot - Bella e Edward são vizinhos e melhores amigos. Como duas crianças, eles tem os sentimentos mais puros. Mas Bella está pela primeira vez sentindo ciúmes... Como isso vai se resolver?


**Young Love**

**Título: **Young Love  
><strong>Autora:<strong> Leili Pattz  
><strong>Shipper:<strong> Bella/Edward  
><strong>Gênero:<strong> Romance  
><strong>Censura:<strong> Livre  
><strong>Sinopse: <strong>Bella e Edward são vizinhos e melhores amigos. Como duas crianças, eles tem os sentimentos mais puros. Mas Bella está pela primeira vez sentindo ciúmes... Como isso vai se resolver?

* * *

><p><strong>Idades: <strong>

**Bella Swan: **6 anos**  
>Edward Cullen: <strong>8 anos**  
>Alice Cullen:<strong> 2 anos**  
>Emmett Cullen:<strong> 5 anos**  
>Jéssica: <strong>8 anos**  
>Mike:<strong> 6 anos

* * *

><p>Bella soprou o cabelo dos olhos mais uma vez. Ela estava sentada em sua cama de cobertor azul com desenhos de borboletas amarelas e roxas, ela não gostava muito de rosa. Mas esse não era o ponto para ela mais uma vez bufar e cruzar os pequenos bracinhos, era aquela garotinha com ar de barbie que apareceu hoje na escola.<p>

Eles não usavam uniformes onde estudavam, então tudo o que Bella viu primeiro foi um grande ponto rosa. A garota estava toda de rosa, blusa rosa, calça rosa, sapato rosa, bolsinha rosa, faixa rosa, brincos rosa, batom rosa, unhas rosa... Bella quase teve uma dor de cabeça quando o sol bateu nela.

Era a hora do recreio, e ela estava como sempre esperando por Edwad (Bella tinha um pequeno problema para pronunciar o "r" das palavras, o que também não a deixava feliz) ele era 2 anos mais velho do que ela, e estudava em uma classe adiantada. Eles sempre lanchavam em uma mesa a sombra de uma árvore que dava lindas flores amarelas, mas Bella sempre esquecia seu nome, mas nesse dia Edwad não foi sentar com ela, pois estava dando atenção à menina cor de rosa. Mike disse que sua prima, Jéssica, estava na escola e era nova, e Bella chegou a conclusão de que essa era a tal garota.

O grande problema de Edwad era ser muito educado, sempre ajudando os coleguinhas e com certeza estava ajudando aquela menina, que era nova por ali. Bella suspirou enquanto abrindo sua lancheira e tirando o pote com os dois pedaços de bolo de chocolate com coco que sua mamãe tinha feito para eles, era o preferido dos dois, junto com o bolo tinha duas caixinhas de suco de maçã, também era o prefiro deles. Ela não tinha conseguido comer, com aquela coisinha que estava corroendo-a por dentro.

Não viu Edwad na hora de ir embora, Emmett não tinha vindo hoje, pois teve uma consulta no dentista, assim ficou mais difícil de encontrá-lo. No caminho para casa ela quase não falou com a mãe, foi direto para o seu quarto dizendo estar "canxada" e Renée estranhou quando abriu sua lancheira e viu tudo intacto, nem Edward tinha comido o lanche.

Preferiu não ir falar com Bella agora, sua filha era pequena, mas muito geniosa, alguma coisa teria acontecido e tiraria isso a limpo quando Edward chegasse. Ele iria almoçar lá e passar à tarde com Bella e Emmett, já que Esme iria levar a pequena Alice para uma consulta. Renée fez o que eles mais gostavam, frango frito com batatas fritas, duvidava que Bella fosse resistir.

Logo que Esme chegou com os garotos, Renée pediu que ele e Emmett fossem lavar as mãos para almoçar, que ela iria chamar Bella, e foi nesse momento que ela entrou no quarto e viu a filha sentada de braços cruzados e soprando o cabelo dos olhos.

- Bella, querida, venha Edward e Emmett já chegaram para almoçar, e sei que você não comeu nada na escola.

- Eu não queuo almoça mami – Bella resmungou baixinho deitando na cama.

- Você está se sentindo mal meu amor? – Renée entrou no quarto e sentou ao lado da filha, acariciando seus cachos castanhos.

- Não mami, só não tenho fome.

- Então pelo menos venha fazer companhia pro Edward e pro Emmett – ela pensou que assim seria mais fácil da filha se animar a comer.

- Não queuo vê o Edwad – Renée ficou espantada com isso. Edward era o melhor amigo de Bella, e nunca tinha se recusado a vê-lo.

- Por que? Aconteceu alguma coisa na escola? – Bella bufou novamente e enterrou o rostinho no travesseiro.

- O Edwad não gosta mais de mim mami – a voz chorosa de Bella deixou sua mãe intrigada.

- Como não Bella? Edward é seu melhor amigo, lógico que ele gosta de você.

- Não gosta mami, ele não veio lancha comigo hoje, ficou andando com a Jéssica, a menina que palece um guande bolo de anivesálio uosa.

Renée agora tinha entendido. Bella estava com ciúmes de alguma garota da escola por estar andando com Edward, ela reprimiu um sorriso e deu um suspiro.

- Você está com ciúmes meu bem.

- O que é isso mami? – Bella perguntou virando-se para a mãe. Os olhos lacrimejando.

- É um sentimento que temos quando uma pessoa que gostamos muito, está com outra pessoa, e dói no coração. Queremos afastar a outra pessoa para que só assim o coração se acalme. Mas muitos ciúmes não é bom, o Edward pode ter outras amigas, como você pode ter outros amigos. Não vão deixar de ser o que é um para o outro com isso.

- Entendi mami. Mas eu queuo fica no quato.

- Tudo bem, vou descer, se sentir fome só me falar tudo bem? – Bella assentiu e Renée saiu do quarto, tendo uma idéia em mente. Entrou na cozinha encontrando Edward e Emmett sentados esperando por ela.

- Onde está a Bella tia Renée? – Edward perguntou entranhando não ver a amiga.

- Edward, vá conversar com Bella. Aconteceu algo hoje que a deixou muito chateada com você – Edward bateu a mão na testa entendendo bem do que se tratava.

- Sim tia Renée, eu vou falar com ela – ele saiu da sua cadeira, e subiu até o quarto da garota. Com certeza ela tinha visto ele com Jéssica, a garota rosa insuportavelmente chata, que o tinha prendido durante todo o recreio alegando _não ter amigos_ e não deixando espaço para Edward falar com Bella.

Bateu suavemente na porta antes de abrir. Bella estava deitada e ele podia ver o movimento do seu corpinho, junto com alguns soluços. _Ela estava chorando... por culpa dele._

- Bella – ele a chamou enquanto sentava na cama. Ela apenas se encolheu mais na cama.

- Não queuo fala com você Edwad. Você não gosta mais de mim, devia esta na casa da Jéssica – Edward sentiu o pequeno coraçãozinho apertar, e tocou suavemente os cabelos dela.

- Bella, eu não deixei de gostar de você. E eu nem gosto da Jéssica. Ela é tão chata, metida e não é divertida como você. Nunca iria trocar você por ninguém. É a minha melhor amiga, e melhor amiga é única. – Bella se mexeu na cama, e limpou o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas.

- É vedade? – Ela olhou para ele com seus olhos castanhos brilhantes e ele tocou seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos.

- Sim Bella. Desculpe por não ter ido falar com você hoje, mas aquela garota parece aqueles chicletes ruins que grudam no dente, e não sai de jeito nenhum. Eu ia lanchar com você, mas ela ficou no meu pé. Desculpe.

Bella sentou na cama, e envolveu seus bracinhos no pescoço de Edward, dando-lhe um abraço e um beijo na bochecha.

- Eu desculpo. Mas nunca mais me deixe sozinha Edwad, ou eu nunca mais falo com você – ela disse enquanto se afastou. – Vou no banheiuo e desço – saltou da cama até o banheiro e Edward sorriu tocando a bochecha.

Logo todos estavam na cozinha da casa, saboreando do almoço que Renée tinha feito. Ela sabia que somente Edward poderia fazer a filha ficar feliz e estava se sentindo bem por agora ela comer o almoço com vontade. As crianças comeram e depois foram assistir desenhos na sala, enquanto comiam sobremesa. _Torta de limão. _

Emmett acabou adormecendo no sofá e Edward e Bella saíram para brincar na casa da árvore. Lá eles tinham livros de colorir, blocos, carrinhos, bolas e bonecas (mesmo que nem Bella gostasse delas).

Brincaram de montar castelos com os blocos, e se divertiram como se o ocorrido na parte da manhã não tivesse nem acontecido. Edward olhou para Bella sorrindo e lembrou do que tinha perguntado ao seu pai no dia anterior.

_- Pai. O que você fez quando gostava muito da mamãe para ela ser sua namorada?_

_- Eu dei um buquê de flores para ela, e disse o que eu sentia. Então pedi para ela ser a minha namorada._

- Bella eu já volto – ele disse saindo da casa da árvore e descendo a escada.

Ela apenas deu de ombros e continuou montando os blocos.

Edward atravessou o jardim e pediu para Renée uma flor. Ela o acompanhou até o jardim, e escolheram uma, que ela cortou e entregou para ele sorrindo. Quando chegou perto da casa da árvore, ele assobiou, e chamou-a para descer. Edward esperou pacientemente que ela descesse enquanto estava morrendo de ansiedade.

- O que foi Edwad? – ela perguntou quando parou na frente dele.

- Para você – ele disse entregando a flor para ela.

- Obigada Edwad – ela sorriu. – Me ajuda a coloca no cabelo? – pediu e ele ajudou ela a colocar a flor entre seus cachos. Respirou fundo e falou o que queria

- Bella... eu gosto de você muito. E não sei falar muito bem, para dizer o quanto eu gosto de você, mas eu queria saber se... – ele sentiu as bochechas ficarem quentes. – Você quer ser minha... namorada?

- Sua... namouada? – ela piscou surpresa sentindo suas próprias bochechas esquentarem. Ela se aproximou dele dando um beijo em sua bochecha. – Eu aceito seu sua namolada Edwad – ele sorriu torto, o sorriso preferido dela. Deu um beijo em sua bochecha, e o abraçou depois.

Renée os tava observando da janela da cozinha e sorriu para a inocência infantil. Terminou de arrumar o lanche e os chamou para tomar suco de maçã e comer bolo de chocolate com coco, aquele que eles não comeram na escola.

Bella estava radiante, e mal mexia a cabeça para a flor não cai. Tinha em um dia chegado a imaginar que Edwad não gostava mais dela, e agora era a sua _namouada._

Edward e Bella continuaram juntos, como melhores amigos, e _namouados_, até 8 anos depois quando Edward pediu para que ela fosse sua namorada de verdade. Mais 8 anos depois eles noivaram, e depois de 2 anos eles se casaram. 3 anos depois tiveram o primeiro filho, Tiago, e mais dois anos tiveram uma filha, Rachel.

Viveram juntos e felizes, apaixonados desde sempre, confidentes como eram quando crianças, eternos melhores amigos, eternos apaixonados, eternos namorados. Não deixaram de se amar nenhum dia, até o fim de suas vidas.

~ **FIM **~

* * *

><p><strong>Escrevi essa OS para a Milly de aniversário. **

**Espero que todos gostem .**

**Comentem por favor 3**

**Bjs  
><strong>


End file.
